


L'intermédiaire

by AmandaAF



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Bisexual Steve Harrington, French fic, Gay Billy Hargrove, Lifeguard Billy Hargrove, M/M, Post-Season/Series 02, Romance, Seduction, Summer, The Upside Down, Thriller, billy will help, maybe one day i will translate, steve sees things related to the upside down
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-03 02:33:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19454530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandaAF/pseuds/AmandaAF
Summary: L’été 85 venait de s’abattre sur Hawkins, et alors que les étudiants profitaient normalement de leurs vacances, cet été n’est pas de tout repos pour Steve Harrington qui doit gérer ses révisions pour les concours, les effets secondaires de cet étrange vaccin du début de juin et le rapprochement soudain avec le sauveteur de la piscine, ancien rival de lycée : Billy Hargrove./ Post saison 2/ Été 1985 /





	L'intermédiaire

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello.  
> Comme beaucoup de fans de Harringrove, je suis en pleine angoisse pour la saison 3 qui se prépare, et cette angoisse m'a poussé à écrire. J'ai lu de si merveilleuses fictions sur ce site, j'ai donc décidé de publier cette fic ici plutôt que sur l'autre site où je suis plus active.
> 
> Alors voilà une fiction sur notre couple favoris, se déroulant après la saison 2, fin juin 1985, donc quelques mois après le SnowBall. L'intrigue va petit à petit s'éclaircir, il y aura du surnaturel lié à l'Upside Down, le tout agrémenté par un certain jeu de séduction entre Steve et Billy :)
> 
> Il y aura donc une quinzaine de chapitres, je pense. Allez, je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne lecture !

_Vendredi 21 juin 1985_

« Mr Harrington ? »

Plongé dans ses pensées, ledit Harrington sursauta presque lorsque la voix du médecin étant entrée dans la salle d’attente s’était faite entendre, et il se racla la gorge, honteux d’avoir été surpris de la sorte et se leva prestement, manquant de renverser le livre de science qui était jusque-là niché sur ses genoux.

« Oui, c’est moi, » lui fit poliment Steve Harrington en serrant la main puissante du médecin à la moustache poivre-et-sel. « On s’est vus la semaine dernière. »

« En effet mon garçon, » fut la réponse de son interlocuteur en ouvrant son bras pour lui faire signe d’avancer. « Comme promis, ça ne sera pas long, il s’agit de la seconde et dernière injection du vaccin, et tout sera à jour pour vous, Mr Harrington ! »

N’ayant pourtant jamais aimé les hôpitaux ou aller chez le médecin, celui qui s’était présenté à lui depuis la réouverture du laboratoire en début d’année et qui l’avait suivi jusque-là, était plutôt amical et compréhensif. Ainsi, après un bref hochement de tête, Steve s’avança, confiant, jusqu’à la porte ouverte au bout du couloir, et vint s’installer sur le même siège que la semaine dernière.

« N’est-ce pas les vacances ? » l’interrogea le docteur, curieux en s’asseyant en face de lui à son bureau, ayant remarqué que Steve rangeait son livre de science dans le sac noir qu’il avait avec lui.

« Oh, ça ? Les examens de fin d’année sont finis oui, mais je… je prépare un concours. »

Il y a quelques mois, il n’aurait jamais imaginé être capable de suivre un tel programme de révision, étant persuadé de n’avoir pas les capacités. Mais Nancy –puis ensuite Jonathan- l’avait encouragé sur la voie qu’il suivait, lui affirmant qu’il avait les compétences pour et qu’il fallait simplement s’accrocher.

Voilà déjà une des raisons pour lesquelles il était un peu dans la lune ces temps-ci, fatigué par les révisions alors que la plupart des jeunes de son âge sortaient sous le soleil en journée et profitaient des soirées qui s’animaient presque un soir sur deux chez un riche de la petite ville.

« Un concours ? » continua donc l’homme à la moustache tout en écrivant quelques mots sur une feuille de visite, sans pour autant être inattentif aux propos de son patient. « Tu en as du courage, la plupart des lycéens fraichement sortis des examens brûlent leurs livres et leurs cahiers autour d’un feu de joie. »

Steve ricana à cela, concédant que c’était loin d’être une légende urbaine. Le premier soir des examens, il s’était permis d’aller en soirée accompagné de Nancy et Jonathan et il avait pu voir que dans le jardin de leur hôte, un petit feu crépitait avec quelques livres et prises de notes et que quelques étudiants dansaient autour, bière en main. Il se rappela même avoir vu le fameux Billy Hargrove enflammer plus puissamment le feu en jetant la moitié d’un bidon d’essence.

Dans un petit coin de son esprit, Steve aurait aimé voir la déflagration qu’il avait causée, brûler une ou de mèche de ses cheveux, ça ne lui aurait pas fait de mal.

« Et quelle université souhaites-tu poursuivre ? » lui demanda à nouveau le médecin après avoir signé à la fin de la feuille, relevant les yeux jusqu’à Steve qui avait le regard perdu vers la fenêtre du cabinet qui montrait le beau soleil et le ciel sans nuages. « 

« J’aimerais travailler dans la psychologie, » avoue Steve en se concentrant à nouveau sur le visage du médecin,

Beaucoup de choses depuis l’Upside Down avaient fait que ce secteur l’intéressait grandement, surtout après ce qu’ils avaient tous traversé, les enfants notamment. Mais aussi, bien avant cela. Quand il était jeune ces métiers relevaient pour lui de la magie, pouvoir comprendre l’esprit, aider les personnes atteintes de troubles et pouvoir rendre le monde meilleur –trop de personne dans sa famille avait souffert de dépression violente- jusqu’à ce qu’il décide d’oublier cette idée pour avoir l’air « cool », quand il était encore nommé le « King du lycée ».

« Eh bien, je ne peux que t’encourager, mon garçon, » lui sourit le médecin après un instant d’observation. « C’est un secteur neuf et complexe mais qui a temps à apporter. De bonnes comme de mauvaises choses, hein. Les débats dans ce domaine assommeraient le pauvre homme que je suis ! »

Et il rit jovialement, ce qui apaisa Steve. Son médecin avait don de calmer la situation et le stress, même lorsqu’il apercevait les prémices d’une aiguille.

Oui, Steve haïssait les hôpitaux, et n’aimait pas les aiguilles. Mais à ce jour, il se sentait mieux.

Il se sentait vivre, les examens étaient passés, il avait un objectif clair dans sa vie, des amis, une famille bien là comportant Jim Hopper et Joyce Byers, ainsi que toute la clique de gosses qu’ils aimaient comme ses propres frères et sœurs. Et puis, le soleil était là depuis la fin des épreuves, les beaux jours allaient arriver, et une fois le concours passé, il pourrait s’amuser comme jamais.

Tout s’était arrangé après la fermeture de la porte. Petit à petit… Presque partout…

Il sentit à peine quand l’aiguille pénétra dans sa peau pour y injecter le liquide chaud du vaccin. Et en moins de temps qu’il n’en faut pour le dire, il récupérait son sac à dos, serrait la main chaleureuse du médecin et quittait le cabinet pour se revigorer de la douce chaleur du soleil sur la peau de ses bras nus.

« Hé, Steve ! »

Alors qu’il était devant sa voiture, prêt à ouvrir la portière, il leva la tête et vit Jane –anciennement Eleven, mais certain comme Mike continuait de l’appeler El’- et Dustin perchés sur la selle de leur vélo sur le trottoir d’en face, tout d’eux secouant la main pour le saluer.

« Hey ! » s’exclama Steve à leur égard en les saluant lui aussi d’un geste de la main.

Les cheveux de la fillette avaient poussé et étaient accrochés en arrière dans un nœud de couleur rouge, se mariant avec la robe de plusieurs couleurs légères qu’elle portait et lui donnait presque l’air d’une petite fille normale. De son côté, Dustin portait toujours sa fidèle casquette et tenait un sac de course dans sa main droite.

« Toujours OK pour nous amener à la piscine cette aprèm’ ? » lui demanda Dustin de sa position haussant le ton pour se faire entendre.

« Yep, » répondit Steve en levant un pouce vers eux. « Je passe vous prendre chez les Byers vers 15h30 ! »

El’ et Dustin lui sourirent en retour et lui proposèrent de venir manger un bout avec eux –Dustin avait acheté les ingrédients qu’il manquait pour faire une paella –depuis que Lucas avait trouvé goût pour la cuisine en mai dernier, les recettes en tous genres filaient-, cependant Steve déclina conscient que les gosses avaient aussi besoin de leur temps ensemble et puis, il avait des lettres de motivations à écrire pour un job d’été en temps partiel.

Depuis que le centre commercial venait de s’ouvrir non loin de Hawkins, Steve s’était vu une opportunité pour gagner de l’argent qu’il aurait vraiment mérité.

De ce fait, il rentra dans sa BWM, démarra le contact et prit la direction de sa maison, seul endroit de toute la ville qui pour Steve, était toujours froid. Ses parents étaient encore absents et malgré l’habitude, parfois, c’était un peu chagrinant.

En tournant le volant pour sortir du parking, il grimaça, le pansement tirait sur sa peau et la piqure étant encore fraiche à l’intérieur de son coude. Mais bon, il avait vécu bien pire… N’est-ce pas ?

O

« Wow ! Pourquoi il y a tant de monde ?! » s’exclama Lucas Sinclair en refermant la portière derrière lui, ses yeux rivés vers la piscine qui se dressait derrière le grillage. « C’est pas comme si la seule occupation de Hawkins était la piscine, soyez un peu créatif les gens ! »

« Sa réouverture date d’hier, c’est normal qu’il y ait autant de monde, » fit remarquer Mike en haussant brièvement les épaules, celui-ci se tenant près d’El qui regardait avec envie la piscine derrière la grille.

Néanmoins, Dustin et Max n’étaient pas là pour parlementer, et couraient avidement jusqu’à la porte du grillage, serviette de couleur sous la main. Finalement, El partit les rejoindre sans tarder, vite suivie par Lucas qui arrêta de bougonner et Mike qui lui criait de lui rendre ses précieuses lunettes de plongée. Steve sourit doucement à leurs pitreries, encore adossé à sa voiture bras croisés, puis il remarqua soudain que Will Byers était toujours à ses côtés et n’avait pas bougé, observant prudemment le grillage entourant la piscine.

« Un problème ? » lui demanda Steve en décroisant les bras, apercevant une lueur d’appréhension dans les pupilles de l’autre garçon après sa question posée.

« Non, non, tout va bien, » lui fit Will en serrant plus fermement la serviette bleue pressée contre le t-shirt du groupe Foreigner qu’il portait par-dessus son maillot de bain. « Et… Et toi ? »

Mais Steve n’avala pas ça et après un bref regard vers la piscine pour voir si les mômes étaient toujours en vie, se retourna vers Will.

« Ça ne te branche pas plus que ça, la piscine ? Je t’ai vu y aller un peu à reculons, » lui avoua Steve, se demandant soudain si le plus jeune n’avait pas peur de l’eau.

« N-… Non, j’aime la piscine, » répliqua Will en détournant les yeux, quelque peu penaud. « C’est juste… Que je ne me sens pas à l’aise quand il y a trop de monde. »

Jetant à nouveau un bref regard vers la piscine, là où tout un tas de personnes de tout âge s’agitaient en maillot de bain, Steve comprit soudain ce que voulait dire le plus jeune des Byers et son cœur de serra pour lui. Il n’avait pas à se soucier de ce genre de chose à un si jeune âge, voyons.

« Tu n’as pas à te soucier du regard des autres ici, tu sais, » répliqua Steve en baissant un peu la voix, comme si cela était un petit secret entre lui et Will.

« J’aime pas être en maillot de bain. »

Will Byers avait toujours été le plus timide du groupe, mais Steve avait pourtant vu le jeune garçon faire de réels progrès depuis quelques mois, mais visiblement, ce sujet était plus sensible et il tenta de rassurer son jeune ami.

« Tout le monde est là pour s’amuser, personne ne prête attention au corps des autres, ne t’en fait pas, » lui sourit Steve en levant un pouce. « Et puis, tu es très bien comme tu es, tu n’as pas trois bras, ni des pattes palmées, tu n’as rien à cacher, Will. »

À cela, Will laissa échapper un sourire et rit doucement pour ensuite hocher la tête et Steve fut soulagé de le voir reprendre des couleurs.

« Tu viens avec nous ? » l’interrogea Will par la suite, ses yeux cherchant une approbation chez le Harrington.

« Oui. Je vais un peu réviser dans un coin mais je viendrais piquer une tête, » lui affirma Steve en lui montrant le sac en bandoulière qu’il avait avec lui avec quelques livres de science.

Ce fut ainsi que Will au cœur plus léger et Steve Harrington passèrent les grilles de la large piscine de Hawkins, là où des cris, des rires, des bruits de plongeons se faisaient entendre, se mariant avec le brouhaha ambiant de toutes les conversations.

Ils rejoignirent Mike et les autres qui avaient installé leurs affaires sur trois transats et qui retiraient leurs t-shirts ou bien revenaient déjà de la douche fraiche. Max était la première, dans son maillot de bain rayés, ses longs cheveux roux trempés par la douche et attendait impatiemment les autres.

« Maître Steve, votre trône, » fit Dustin en désignant dans une courbette l’un des transats qu’il avait gardé précieusement pour lui, sachant que Steve allait réviser un peu au soleil avec eux.

« Merci, brave personne, » fit Steve sur le même ton en déposant son sac sur le plastique blanc de la chaise longue. « Et vous penserez à me masser les pieds, n’est-ce pas ? »

Dustin ricana dans une grimace en le repoussant sur le côté et Max criait déjà qu’elle y allait sans eux, ses amis étant trop lents dans leurs directives –à trop bavarder surtout-.

Ainsi, pendant que Steve s’installait à l’ombre du parasol, enfilait Ray-Ban sur son nez et ouvrait son livre de science là où il s’était arrêté chez le médecin, Max contourna la piscine se dirigeant vers la partie du bassin étant la plus profonde.

« Qu’est’ce que tu fous là, p’tite tête ? » s’exclama soudain une voix qui raidit Maxine sur le coup.

La fillette leva la tête vers la chaise haute où était assis un surveillant de baignade en short rouge et débardeur blanc… Tout compte fait, pas n’importe quel _sauveteur_. Et Max fit aussitôt les gros yeux à son égard.

« _Toi_ , qu’est-ce que tu fou ici ? » largua-t-elle avec le même ton en plissant les yeux sous le soleil qui l’aveuglait presque suite à la hauteur de l’autre homme.

« Contrairement à d’autres, y’en a qui bossent ici, » répondit sèchement le sauveteur aux cheveux blonds en descendant sans douceur les marches de l’échelle blanche pour se retrouver face à la rousse. « Me dit pas c’est Suzan qui t’a emmené ici. »

« C’est Steve qui nous a emmenés, » répondit la rousse en regardant l’autre garçon d’un air dubitatif, ne s’attendant pas à ce que le job qu’il avait trouvé était ici.

Elle avait cru que ça aurait été en tant que serveur ou bien au garage de l’ami de Neil Hargrove, là où son frère allait parfois se faire un peu d’argent. Mais non, il était ici, à la peau on ne peut plus bronzée, lunettes de soleil _Aviator_ sur le nez, air blasé sur le visage.

Ou du moins, air blasé qui laissa place à un certain intéressement lorsqu’il entendit le prénom _Steve_. Le blond retira ses lunettes d’un geste vif pour fixer sa jeune sœur et arquer un sourcil.

« _Steve_ , » répéta-t-il lentement. « Steve comme dans _Steve Harrington_ ? »

« Ouais, Billy, ton _grand_ ami, » ironisa-t-elle en passant près de lui sans demander son reste. « Et ne va pas chercher la bagarre, tu as un poste à tenir, je te rappelle, » ajouta-t-elle sans même se retourner.

« Et toi tâche de pas te noyer, les personnes si petites et insignifiantes que toi, j’ai du mal à bien les apercevoir ici, » répondit Billy avec un bref signe de main à son égard, le ton pourtant loin d’être aussi venimeux qu’il l’aurait été à l’époque.

Pour toute réponse, Max leva un doigt d’honneur et une mère de famille poussa un « oh » outrée suite au geste mais la rousse s’en ficha et partit plonger dans l’eau fraiche de la piscine.

Ledit Billy reporta alors ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez et se retourna, cherchant des yeux un potentiel groupe de gosses qui entourait bien trop souvent le fameux Steve Harrington. Et il ne fut pas long à apercevoir un groupe d’enfants se précipiter jusqu’à l’eau en criant, reconnaissant Dustin Henderson –il dut reconnaître que ce fut presque troublant de le voir tête nue, sans casquette-.

Puis, ses yeux se déplacèrent sur le bord de la piscine, là où les gosses avaient déboulé, et il fut tout de même surpris de voir qu’en effet, Steve Harrington était ici. Non, pas surpris, puisqu’il l’avait entendu de la bouche de sa petite sœur, mais son cœur avait tout de même envoyé une pression puissante de sang dans tout son corps.

Enfin un peu d’action.

Ainsi, après un bref regard vers la piscine qu’il était tout de même censé surveiller, il commença à se diriger vers l’adolescent qui occupait une bonne partie de ses pensées depuis novembre dernier, bien qu’il mettait un poing d’honneur à ignorer ce que lui hurlait désespérément son cœur. Après tout, malgré les excuses plutôt sincères qu’il avait offertes au groupe de mômes et à Steve lui-même après sa folie meurtrière chez les Byers, lui et Steve ne s’étaient pas rapprochés pour autant.

Ou du moins, pas comme il aurait potentiellement aimé que ça se conduise. Certes, ils se parlaient parfois, en intercours, lorsqu’ils rejoignaient leurs voitures respectives, pendant le basket, mais jamais en dehors du lycée. _Jamais_.

Et aujourd’hui, le jeune Steve Harrington assis sur le bord du transat à lire il ne savait quel livre en t-shirt et short, l’attirait comme un aimant. Dieu qu’il s’ennuyait ici. Steve était la seule distraction possible en ces trois jours de boulot ici. Certes, il avait eu son lot de nanas sexy qui lui faisaient de l’œil, mais évidemment, malgré les apparences, ce n’était pas ce qui l’intéressait.

« Harrington, j’sais pas si t’as remarqué, mais c’est les vacances, » lâcha Billy Hargrove une fois à un mètre de lui, le faisant sursauter suite à ses propos sortis de nulle part. « Oh j’oubliais, tu peux être un vrai tue-l’ambiance parfois. »

Steve qui se remettait sa frayeur, le livre ayant presque glissé hors de ses genoux, lui offrit finalement un regard ironique, ne prenant pas la peine de se lever pour faire face à l’autre garçon de son âge. Quelle veine, il accompagnait les gosses à la piscine et qui voilà en tant que surveillant de baignade ? _Billy Hargrove_ lui-même.

Lâchant ensuite des yeux le logo « Lifeguard » imprégné sur le tissu du débardeur de Billy, Steve reporta un regard lourd vers lui.

« Combien de morts as-tu sur la conscience depuis le début de tes services ici ? » l’interrogea Steve, sa voix dégoulinante de sarcasme.

« Aucune pour l’instant, » lui répondit Billy comme si cela avait été une question honnête, retirant ses lunettes de soleil lentement, de façon presque tendancieuse. « Mais la tienne ne saurait tarder. Tu me manqueras, Harrington. »

Il accompagna ses propos par un clin d’œil et Steve leva les yeux au ciel, pour ensuite plonger à nouveau son nez dans le bouquin sur ses genoux, conscient que la seule chose qu’il fallait faire pour se débarrasser d’un Hargrove était de l’ignorer.

Mais évidemment, ce n’était pas ce qui arrêta tout de suite le blond toujours debout à un mètre de lui, lui offrant pourtant un doux amas d’ombre.

« Est-ce un petit bobo que je vois là, Harrington, » reprit donc Billy en se penchant en avant, une main contre son genou, la seconde désignant le bras de Steve où le pansement protégeait la blessure de la seringue. « Ou bien tu t’es laissé succomber à quelques petites injections d’héroïne ? »

Steve ne pouvait pas croire qu’il déballe autant de conneries en si peu de temps –et surtout tout haut- et encore une fois, lui porta un regard lourd, n’arrivant plus à se concentrer sur son chapitre.

« Qu’y a-t-il, Pretty Boy ? » fit mine de s’indigner Billy en se redressant. « Je prends juste de tes nouvelles. »

« Y’a une petite fille qui se noie là-bas, » fit Steve en pointant du doigt quelque chose derrière Billy de façon totalement blasée. « Maintenant tu veux bien me laisser tranquille ? »

Mais au grand malheur de Steve, ceci ne fit qu’accroître le sourire narquois de Billy Hargrove et à peine le Harrington tenta de se replonger dans son bouquin qu’il sentait l’autre homme s’approcher du transat. Et pas une seconde plus tard, Billy s’asseyait lui aussi sur le bord de la chaise longue sans demander permission et passa un bras viril autour des épaules de Steve qui fit les gros yeux.

Qu’est-ce que foutait Billy ? Pourquoi agissait-il comme s’ils étaient potes depuis des années ? Mais avant qu’il ne puisse ouvrir la bouche pour comprendre ce que se bras faisait là –et surtout ce que le corps entier de Billy faisait sur _son_ transat-, Billy prit la parole innocemment, ses yeux tombant sur le chapitre de science concernant les connexions cognitives.

« Dis-moi ce qui te retient à ce foutu livre et qui t’empêche d’aller te foutre dans l’eau en une si belle après-midi ? »

Il avait demandé cela en secouant légèrement Steve qui aurait presque cru que l’autre garçon avait pour attention seconde de l’étrangler avec son bras. Ce fut bien la première fois qu’ils étaient si proches depuis –si on omettait les rapides moments au basket- l’affaire à la maison des Byers qui datait d’il y a pratiquement sept mois.

Mais quelque chose sembla avoir changé chez Billy. Steve pouvait le sentir. Après tout, il l’avait côtoyé de près et de loin durant presque toute une année scolaire, et son attitude était… nouvelle ? Etrange ? Inhabituelle ?

« Je prépare un concours, » marmonna Steve en retirant le bras de Billy de ses épaules. « Voilà pourquoi j’aimerais un peu de calme. »

« C’est pas gagner, chercher du calme en venant ici, quelle blague, » ricana Billy en frappant brusquement la cuisse de Steve qui lâcha un cri entre surprise et douleur.

« Hé ! » s’énerva Steve en se frottant aussitôt sa cuisse endolorie. « Tu m’as éclaté la peau, connard ! »

Billy ricana alors que Steve poussait un autre juron en remarquant que la peau nue de sa cuisse prenait une teinte rouge, puis la voix du Hargrove se fit à nouveau entendre, cette fois-ci, plus calme, plus posée et plus… honnête ?

« Plus sérieusement, c’est un concours pour quelle école ? »

Steve osa un regard vers Billy, dérouté par cette attitude soudaine. Malheureusement l’autre idiot avait tout juste replacé ses lunettes de soleil contre son nez, et ainsi il fut difficile de lire l’expression du blond. Pourtant il semblait le regarder droit dans les yeux, et aucun sourire moqueur ne tachait ses lèvres.

Ceci semblait être une réelle question. Une honnête question sur la vie de Steve, et contre toute attente, Harrington sentit ses entrailles s’agiter.

« Monsieur, monsieur ! » s’exclama soudain un petit garçon derrière eux, ce qui les arracha soudain de la bulle étrange qui venait de les englober. « Y’a quelqu’un qui fait pipi dans la piscine ! »

Se souvenant soudain qu’il avait un rôle à gérer ici, Billy se leva brusquement du transat, quittant les côtés de Steve qui le suivait des yeux, silencieux, et le blond aperçut ladite personne, un enfant d’à peu près dix ans, qui remontait prestement son short de piscine.

« Hé ! HEY ! » cria Billy à son égard. « OUI toi qui viens de pisser ! »

Et après cela, Billy fut parti pour une bonne remontrance à l’autre bout de la piscine, et Steve resta un instant figé, à observer le Hargrove, ne remarquant même pas que ses mains s’étaient enserrées plus vivement autour du livre de science.

« Outch, Billy est là, la lose, » fit Dustin qui était arrivé près de Steve en secouant ses cheveux trempés comme un petit chien. « Ses cris ont dû réveiller les morts du cimetière à l’autre bout de la ville. »

Steve pesta contre Dustin qui envoyait des gouttelettes d’eau contre son livre de cours, et après quelques minutes, finit par se replonger dans son livre. Pour à peine… Quelques secondes. Il avait beau lire encore et encore la même phrase, il ne comprenait pas. Son esprit étant totalement ailleurs.

Finalement, Steve referma son livre de science, concédant que ça ne servait à rien de forcer, plus rien ne rentrait. Il se mit donc à observer les alentours, en prenant soin d’éviter Hargrove –heureusement maintenant trop occupé à surveiller le monde qui commençait à se faire- et sourit en observant sa petite troupe s’amuser et rire dans l’eau, Lucas tapant un pauvre Mike du bout d’une frite. Même Will semblait prendre du bon temps et sautait sur les épaules de Dustin pour essayer de le couler.

Puis, les yeux de Steve dévièrent vers une tranche de personne plutôt de son âge, reconnaissant quelques étudiants de son lycée. Il contempla un instant Nadine une fille populaire d’un an son cadet qui discutait au bord de l’eau habillée d’un magnifique maillot de bain rouge. Après cela, il regarda discrètement une belle inconnue aux cheveux blonds qui dorait au soleil sur un transat à quelques pas de lui.

_Personne ne prête attention au corps des autres_ , entendit-il dans sa tête. Mais il n’avait pas menti à Will en lui disant cela. Les enfants de son âge n’en avaient que faire ou du moins, avec bien moins d’intensité que les adolescents de l’âge de Steve Harrington.

Puis, ses yeux s’attardèrent sur deux garçons d’à peu près son âge qu’il connaissait de vu au lycée, notamment l’un d’eux aux cheveux blond sable et aux muscles plutôt proéminents. Cependant, il détourna rapidement les yeux de lui, avant que quelqu’un ne l’attrape à reluquer un autre garçon.

Oui, _reluquer_. À vrai dire, Steve ne savait pas trop quand est-ce que la réalisation l’avait frappée. Ça s’était fait petit à petit, comme si cela avait toujours été une généralité pour lui. Mais à aujourd’hui, le corps masculin semblait parfois l’attirer presque autant que le corps féminin. Et Steve avait rapidement compris pourquoi il ressentait ce genre de sentiment que maintenant.

Il y a quelques mois encore, il avait toujours été engrainé dans les rouages de la société, étant l’un des garçons les plus populaires du lycée, et avait suivi cette voie, agissant comme les autres souhaitaient qu’il agisse, pensant comme l’aurait fait le mec le plus cool du lycée.

Lui et beaucoup de ses amis était dans cette mécanisation. Mais depuis qu’il avait pris conscience de l’Upside Down un an auparavant, il s’était beaucoup questionné quant à son comportement et en sortant de cette machine qui avait dicté sa vie jusque-là, il avait changé. Il était à présent la personne qu’il était. Il était lui-même.

Il avait rayé les gens toxiques de sa vie, tels que Tommy ou Carol, et certains amis avec qui trainaient beaucoup Hargrove désormais. Il avait pris sur lui, tentait d’aider son prochain, passait du après-midi avec les gosses, prenait du temps pour ce qu’il aimait réellement faire, et se fixait des objectifs bien à lui.

Encore une fois, ses yeux retombèrent sur le blond aux cheveux courts qui riait, bouée sous le bras, sa peau brillant au soleil. Ce fut depuis mars dernier qu’il avait commencé à pressentir ce non-dégoût, et presque, cette curiosité envers la gent masculine. Ce fut progressif mais si naturel que lorsqu’il réalisa lors d’une soirée qu’il aurait tout aussi bien pu embrasser Lucy que Mathis, il ne s’en scandalisa pas plus que ça.

Ou du moins, il ne se détesta pas pour ça, mais n’irait jamais le crier sous tous les toits, ça c’était certain. Et il n’était certainement pas prêt à en parler tout de suite à ses amis. Il préférait grandement trouver une copine, ce serait nettement plus simple, mais il savait pertinemment qu’il était tout à fait possible qu’il puisse ressentir ce même sentiment d’attirance envers un autre garçon.

Lorsque l’adolescent à la bouée partit jusqu’aux douches, Steve poussa un petit soupir en continuant son observation des lieux, se sentant un peu seul. Plusieurs personnes ici avaient l’air en couple, et Steve les enviait. Pas parce qu’ils avaient trouvé l’âme sœur non, mais parce qu’ils avaient réussi à aimer. Car parfois, Steve pensait qu’après Nancy il n’arriverait plus jamais à aimer. Ou du moins, qu’il n’oserait plus. Sa rupture avec elle lui avait déchiré le cœur.

Il aperçut d’ailleurs une amie de la jeune femme lire un livre sur un transat, son petit frère près d’elle à lui soudoyer de l’argent pour une glace, Steve pouvait l’entendre d’ici. Cependant, il fut heureux d’avoir pu rester ami avec elle. Car oui, malgré tout, Nancy restait importante dans son cœur.

Pressant un poing nonchalamment contre son menton, ses yeux continuèrent de balayer le bord de la piscine, et soudain, il vit Billy planté devant la piscine, droit et visiblement remonté au vu de sa position aux bras croisés, l’une de ses mains tripotant en silence le sifflet rouge. Il scrutait la piscine derrière ses lunettes de soleil, et le souffle court, Steve s’autorisa un tout petit temps d’inspection –après tout, ce n’était pas comme si Billy lui se gênait à reluquer toutes les nanas aux belles courbes qu’il croisait à l’école-.

Ses cheveux brillaient au soleil, ainsi que sa peau bien bronzée. Steve avait même presque cru voir que quelques taches de rousseurs avaient pointé le bout de leur nez sur les joues du Hargrove suite au rayon de l’astre brûlant qui tapait depuis quelques semaines déjà sur tout Hawkins. Les muscles de ses bras étaient-…

« Viens te baigner avec nous, on prend pitié pour toi, » fit soudain Maxine Maxfield qui se pointa en plein devant son champ de vision.

Steve sursauta sur le coup, et porta un regard presque affolé vers la fillette devant lui qui se tenait à l’attendre, poings sur les hanches. Bon sang, il espérait profondément que Max ne l’avait pas attrapé sur le fait. En train de fixer Billy du bout de la piscine.

« Euh… Ou-… Ouais, je vais vous rejoindre, » accepta Steve après un raclement de gorge, un rouge de honte lui étant monté aux joues.

Il avait tout intérêt à ne pas s’aventurer sur ce genre de terrain glissant.

Le visage de Max quant à lui, parut s’illuminer à la réponse positive de Steve et tapa vivement dans ses mains.

« Allez, hop hop, plus vite que ça ! » s’exclama-t-elle en pressant le Harrington qui se levait du transat pour retirer son t-shirt et les tongs qu’il portait aux pieds. « Dustin t’a nommé comme étant le chasseur, à toi de nous attraper ! »

Et sur ce, la fillette fit volte-face et courut jusqu’au bord de la piscine pour plonger brutalement et éclabousser deux vieilles femmes sur le bord de l’eau qui pestèrent aussi à l’encontre de la rousse dont la petite tête sortait de l’eau quelques secondes après.

Steve descendait les marches du grand escalier blanc qui plongeait dans la piscine, eau jusqu’aux hanches, quand il entendit la voix de Billy hurler à l’encontre de sa jeune sœur, sans prendre en considération son entourage :

« Crétine ! Fais gaffe où tu sautes ou j’te dégage d’ici à coups de pied au cul, tu m’entends ?! »

S’étant figé au son de cette voix vociférée, Steve leva un instant les yeux vers Billy qui se trouvait toujours debout près du bord et il croisa le regard du blond qui venait de tourner la tête à ce même moment. Aucun des deux ne vit Max adresser un parfait doigt d’honneur à son frère avant de rejoindre ses amis. Ils ne virent pas non plus le petit garçon qui courait près du bord alors que c’était interdit.

Leur échange de regards figés dans le temps ne fut pourtant pas long. Steve vit Billy, lèvres entrouvertes, passer brièvement son regard sur son corps encore non-immergé avant que Dustin ne frappe vivement l’arrière du crâne d’Harrington du bout de sa frite rouge –comment était-il arrivé jusque-là celui-là ?-.

Ainsi, Steve avait aussitôt lâché du regard l’autre homme et avait fait volte-face vers Dustin, une main contre l’arrière de sa tête, ayant manqué de rater une marche suite au choc.

« Hé ! Tu sais que j’ai besoin que tous mes neurones soient performants pour réviser ! » s’exclama Steve en direction de Dustin qui ricanait, amusé par son geste.

« T’en a pas assez pour que ça ait une réelle importante ! » se moqua Dustin en éclaboussant Steve à l’aide de sa frite, ruinant la coiffure toujours parfaite du Harrington.

« Alors toi… ! »

Se prêtant au jeu, Steve finit donc par presque sauter sur le corps du pauvre Dustin pour tenter de le noyer. Et ça lui fit un bien fou que son corps rencontre tout entier l’eau fraiche de la piscine. Il pouvait ainsi calmer le battement furieux de son cœur et apaiser la brûlure de ses joues.

_Ce n’était que le soleil_ , pensa-t-il en sortant la tête hors de l’eau pour spotter la position de Dustin.

Mais il ne put s’empêcher de jeter un coup d’œil discrètement du côté de Billy, qui scrutait à nouveau la piscine, faisant son job, mais semblait ne pas vouloir observer le côté de Steve.

Steve immergea la partie inférieure de son visage jusqu’à son nez, ses yeux fixant intensément Billy Hargrove, cherchant à comprendre cette petite chose qu’il avait ressentie. Ce petit brin d’électricité. _Electricité_ ? Oh merde. Pas lui. Pas pour Billy Hargrove.

Pour noyer ces idiotes, il se plongea entièrement dans l’eau, yeux fermés à l’extrême, dégustant la fraicheur de la pénombre autour de lui.

**Author's Note:**

> Faites-moi part de vos avis ! Si vous avez envie de découvrir la suite ou si vous aimerez voir telle ou telle chose se produire.  
> J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu, ciaou !


End file.
